1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greenhouses, and more particularly to a new improved portable greenhouse, which by virtue of its portability may be positioned as desired to take advantage of varying climactic conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of greenhouses is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, devices of the prior art have required substantial amounts of permanent space or alternatively they have been of such minimal dimensional proportions as to accommodate few plants and thereby they uniformly lacked the ability to accommodate sufficient quantities for propogation and transport purposes. It may further be appreciated that a major obstacle for a portable greenhouse of useful size has been the proportional weight associated with the bulk of earth and liquids necessary for proper plant development.
As greenhouse usage is frequently affected during the early spring periods, the need for heating of such structures is an ever present problem not having been properly solved by the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,975 to Duhamel, sets forth a portable greenhouse of single layer construction whose portability is greatly dependent upon secondary vehicles. The main thrust of the Duhamel patent is to provide an air-tight container with a provision of introducing pressurized air such that the internal pressure of the container be of greater pressure than atmospheric. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,593 to Strasser sets forth a greenhouse supported by wheel members supporting nestable separate chamber portions enabling processing of plant cultivation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,697 to Eden sets forth a tray-like member with a transparent top therefore provided with a heating element to provide germination heat to the lowermost portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,741 to Moss sets forth a wheeled multi-level chamber enabling a passage of predetermined gases or aerosols therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,145 to Polacsek sets forth an indoor plant growing apparatus with included artificial light enabling positioning of a bed thereover to utilize normally wasted space beneath a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,146 to Kranz sets forth a permanent greenhouse structure revolvably mounted to take advantage of directed sunlight.